Who Knew
by ScarletSky153
Summary: Miiko mengenang kehidupan ketika Tappei ada di sampingnya… dan menunggu sampai Tappei kembali hadir di hidupnya. Tappei/Miiko. Based on 'Who Knew' by P!nk. Enjoy!


**Who Knew**

**Disclaimer : Kocchi Muite! Miiko milik Ono Eriko-san dan Who Knew adalah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh P!nk**

**Summary : Miiko mengenang kehidupannya ketika Tappei ada di sampingnya… dan menunggu sampai Tappei kembali hadir di hidupnya**

**A/N : Mengambil lirik **_**Who Knew **_**oleh P!nk, **_**slow-build, fluff, **_**sedikit **_**hurt-comfort. **_**Baru kembali menulis setelah absen lebih dari enam bulan, **_**gomenne **_**kalau ada **_**typo **_**dan kesalahan kalimat! Eh iya, sepanjang cerita ini ceritanya Miiko **_**flashback **_**ke masa lalu yaaa, **_**scene **_**aslinya yang dia minum sendirian di café! Syududu~**

**Didedikasikan untuk yang **_**request **_**fic Miiko/Tappei, belindabelll dan safirapranata **

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

Salju terlihat menawan, ya.

Yamada Miiko menghela nafas, memijit keningnya. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah café mungil, dengan segelas cokelat panas ditangannya. Memakai _sweater _berwarna cokelat, warna mata_nya, _dan syal berwarna biru, warna favorit_nya, _ia merasa cukup hangat meningat bulan Desember di kota Tokyo bukanlah waktu yang hangat. Kembali menghirup cokelat panasnya, pikirannya kembali mengelana.

Tepatnya, menuju kenangan bersama_nya._

Senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. Aih, kenangan manis selama SD. Berlanjut menuju SMP, bahkan SMA. Mereka berdua tidak terpisahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu dan berteman dengan satu sama lain. Teman-temannya sejak SD, sebetulnya. Marie-_chan _dan Yuuko tetap menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Kenta tetap bersama Yuuko, walaupun ada saatnya dimana mereka _on-off. _Dan _dia… _

Senyum kecilnya berubah menjadi senyum nostalgia. Ah, sosok Eguchi Tappei memang _one in a million. _Unik. Begitu… khas. Miiko benar-benar beruntung karena bertemu sosok sepertinya. _He's a gem. _

_Little crush _yang mereka berdua miliki dipupuk hingga menjadi _falling in love. _Bahkan, walaupun begitu, mereka berdua tetap orang yang paling keras kepala yang bisa ditemui. Ego mereka tinggi dan entah mengapa tidak bisa mereka kecilkan demi mengungkapkan kata-kata atas hal yang sudah jelas bagi mereka berdua, dan orang lain.

Tapi tetap saja… walaupun kata-kata tak terucap, Tappei menebusnya dengan gestur-gesturnya yang manis.

Seperti dulu…

Ketika dingin menerpa, ketika dirinya yang masih bocah melupakan pentingnya sarung tangan, Tappei akan mengambil kedua tangannya dan memegangnya erat, memasukkannya ke dalam kantongnya. Hangat yang dipancarkan oleh kedua tangannya cukup membuat tangan Miiko tidak kembali dingin. Ia ingat dulu hatinya bergetar dan wajahnya memanas.

Tappei tidak pernah menginisiasi kontak tangan sebelumnya, dan kepada siapapun. Mungkin, di beberapa 'kencan' yang Miiko lihat, ada tangan gadis lain yang memeluk lengan Tappei, tapi anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah menggenggam tangan itu.

Hanya kedua tangannya.

Hangatnya masih bisa ia rasakan sampai sekarang, ingatannya yang menghantuinya, mengerjai dirinya terutama ketika ia sedang lelah. Ketika tugas-tugas kuliah menumpuk dan kehangatan yang sangat ia butuhkan tidak ada. Ketika nostalgia menghantamnya yang ia dipenuhi oleh ingatan-ingatan manis akan masa kecilnya. Ketika yang ingin ia lakukan hanya berbalik dan menggenggam kedua tangan itu.

Kedua tangannya begitu _khas. _

Karena pada saat itu, Eguchi Tappei telah menawarkan kehangatakan kepada dirinya yang masih polos dan menuntunnya kepada suatu kebahagiaan.

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

Ia ingat ketika mereka masih SMP dulu, mereka bertengkar. Mereka berdua sudah mengenal arti 'cinta', arti 'kekasih', dan arti 'hubungan tanpa status'. Entah mengapa, label itu yang mengikat mereka berdua. Lagi pula, mereka tidak pernah _official, right? _Lagi pula bukan salahnya dong, pergi kencan dengan Yoshida ketika Tappei dan dirinya tidak ada hubungan resmi, dan ia sendiri melihat Tappei jalan dengan gadis lain?

Huh, _talk about hypocrite. _

Mereka bertengkar karena Tappei kesal ia pergi dengan Yoshida. Miiko berteriak karena mereka bukan apa-apa dan Tappei tidak berhak melarangnya pergi dengan siapapun. Tappei berteriak karena ia pergi dengan _Yoshida, _yang Miiko sadari, setelah ia melewati kepolosannya, memiliki _crush _terhadapnya sejak jaman SD dulu.

Miiko hanya menatap Tappei kesal, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Talk about hypocrite, _Tappei. Kita bukan siapa-siapa, dan kau sendiri pergi dengan para gadis itu! Apa salahnya kalau aku pergi dengan Yoshida, huh?"

Mereka tidak berkencan. Mereka tidak berciuman. Mereka hanya dua teman yang begitu dekat, yang saling mengerti satu sama lain sampai seperti bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain, begitu perhatian satu sama lain… dan sering jalan bersama.

Oke, mungkin jalan bersama itu bisa disebut dengan kencan. Tapi Tappei tidak pernah mengklasifikasi '_outing' _mereka dan Miiko tidak terlalu peduli, lalu apa salahnya?

Lagi pula… suaranya tidak mengandung nada cemburu, _right? _Gadis-gadis yang bersama Tappei sepantar dengannya, berkulit putih mulus, cantik, berambut panjang, dan…

Oke, mungkin ia sedikit tidak percaya diri. Tapi, siapa sih yang tidak?

"Kau pergi dengan _Yoshida, _orang yang kita berdua tahu memiliki _perasaan _terhadapmu. Dan gadis-gadis itu? Mereka _tidak. _Itu bedanya!"

Hal itu malah membuat Miiko lebih kesal.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih jalan dengan gadis yang tidak kau temui dua kali, tidak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, bergandengan tangan, berangkulan, _kencan, _daripada jalan bersamaku atau Kenta? Huh, _figures. _Mungkin mulai sekarang mereka bisa menjadi _teman dekat_mu, dan aku pergi dengan orang lain, hmm? _Bye."_

Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas, tapi sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya, dan menahannya keluar. _Damn, _tangan itu lagi. Tangan yang begitu familier baginya, tangan yang begitu ia suka, tangan yang memberik kehangatan kepadanya. Segera, ia berhenti.

"_Please… I promise I'll always be around."_

Mendengar nada memohon di suara Tappei, ia berbalik. Mereka berdua baru menginjak umur lima belas tahun, tapi Miiko tahu saat ini ego Tappei dikalahkan oleh… sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikannya ketika ia akan berjalan pergi.

"Dan… mengapa aku harus percaya?"

Tangan itu menuruni pergelangan tangannya, dan perlahaan tapi pasti melepas kepalan tangannya yang terkepal erat, dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"_I know you and you know me. Isn't that enough?"_

Miiko berbalik, menghapad Tappei. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan Miiko tersenyum.

"_It's enough."_

_For now. _Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah seorang anak perempuan, memiliki sahabat laki-laki yang begitu dekat, begitu… mesra, tanpa ada label diantara mereka. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin sebuah kepastian.

Tapi sekarang, ini sudah cukup.

_I took you words and I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah huh, that's right_

Miiko percaya. Selama beberapa bulan setelah pertengkaran mereka, mereka berdua seperti _lay down. _Tappei tidak pergi kencan dengan gadis dari sekolah lain, Miiko tidak pergi kencan dengan Yoshida. Tapi bagaimanapun, mereka adalah remaja.

Miiko mencoba sabar, sungguh. Bagaimanapun, ini akan sedikit _awkward _mengingat mereka mengenal satu sama lain sejak tahun pertama SD. Sudah… sembilan tahun. Sepuluh ketika ia berumur enam belas tahun. Tapi tetap saja…

Ia mulai mencoba untuk tidak terbawa perasaan, tapi… dengan Tappei ia seperti mengalir. Bebas.

Tapi ia tetap mempercayai kata-kata Tappei bahwa ia akan selalu ada.

Dan memang, Tappei selalu ada. Ketika nilai-nilainya hancur. Ketika ia dan ibunya bertengkar. Ketika ia dan Mamoru kembali berselisih. Ketika Momo tumbuh besar dengan cepat. Ketika mereka berdua sama-sama memasuki jenjang SMA.

Dan ketika teman-temannya yang lain memiliki kesibukan sendiri.

Seperti Marie-chan. Bakatnya sebagai komikus diasah sejak dini dan ia sekarang membuat komiknya sendiri. Yuuko, begitu cantik dan populer, masih bersama Kenta dan mereka menjadi _high school sweetheart. _Ketika Mamoru begitu membanggakan orangtuanya sedangkan miiko bersusah payah belajar, tapi rupanya bakatnya bukan di bidang akademik. Orangtuanya pengertian, memang. Tapi rasa percaya dirinya itu…

Tappei mendukungnya. Seperti ia mendukung Tappei dalam hal fotografi dan sepak bola. Tappei ingin menjadi fotografer, dan Miiko mendukungnya. Mereka berdua adalah batu penunjang satu sama lain, sandaran satu sama lain, pedukung satu sama lain.

Tappei memang selalu berada di sisinya, tapi entah mengapa, ia terasa… jauh. Atau mungkin itu semua hanya perasaannya saja?

Ia kemudian berbalik ketika ia mendenger namanya dipanggil. Ah, rupanya Marie-chan. Ia tersenyum dan menyapanya, sebelum mereka berdua akhirnya tenggelam dalam berbagai topik, berusaha untuk mengenal hidup satu sama lain lagi. Begitu banyak hal yang sudah terjadi di kehidupan mereka, sehingga terkadang mereka saling melupakan satu sama lain. Tapi mereka masih saling mengenal kebiasaan masing-masing, mengetahui karakter masing-masing, dan hal itulah yang membuat mereka masih bersahabat sampai sekarang.

Tapi tetap saja yang ada di pikirannya hanya Tappei…

Dan apakah janji Tappei untuk tetap berada di sampingnya, walaupun mereka tidak… resmi, akan tetap ia jaga.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

'_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better cause you said forever_

_And ever, who knew_

Jika ada yang berkata bahwa nanti, saat lulus SMA mereka akan benar-benar berpisah, Miiko akan tertawa.

Tapi toh, itu kenyataannya. Karena Tappei pergi mengejar mimpinya, dengan janji bawah ia tidak akan meninggalkannya, tapi Miiko tetap terjebak di masa lalu.

Marie-chan mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi komikus profesional, Yuuko mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi guru TK, dan Kenta ingin menjadi mekanik. Miiko sendiri masuk jurusan jurnalistik, mengingat pekerjaan kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka memang bertemu banyak teman baru, tapi apa sih yang mengalahkan dua belas tahun pertemanan?

Miiko mencoba untuk _move on, _mencoba untuk tidak mencintai Tappei. Ia yakin di tempat kuliahnya sana Tappei mendapatkan gadis yang baru. Yang lebih. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuatnya sakit.

Depresi membuatnya kekanakkan, membuatnya menemukan candu dalam kafein, membuatnya fokus terhadap pembelajarannya. Toh, Tappei tidak akan kembali sampai ia lulus, kan?

Mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Bahkan Natal dan Tahun Baru. Apalagi liburan musim panas. Kapan sih, terakhir mereka berkumpul bersama? Sebelum mereka memasuki semester 4, ia ingat.

Menghela nafas, Miiko meraih cokelat panasnya. Ia terkena marah Yuuko ketika wanita itu mendapati dirinya meminum kopi yang entah keberapa suatu hari, dan Miiko dengan berat hati mengaku bahwa, demi lulus lebih awal, ia mengebut menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Gadis yang dulu malas mengerjakan tugas dan selalu mendapat nilai merah di sekolah telah berubah menjadi lebih berambisi. Semua demi seseorang.

Benar ya, cinta bisa mengubah seseorang.

Ah… _love. _

Mereka sering sms-an, mereka sering telefon-an, mereka sering _skype-_an. Tapi itu semua tidak sama dengan bertemu secara langsung, saling menyentuh satu sama lain, bukan? Terakhir mereka bertemu, Tappei memberikannya kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya… tahun lalu. Sekarang sudah mendekati Tahun Baru, tepatnya tanggal 28 Desember. Tidak ada kabar dari Tappei. Kemana dia?

Menghela nafas, Miiko memanggil salah satu pegawai dan memesan sandwich hangat. Yah, mumpung ia sedang berada di sini dan menyelesaikan skripsinya. Ia benar-benar _ngebut _menyelesaikan kuliahnya, dan bahkan beberapa tempat sudah menawarkannya pekerjaan. Hanya satu yang menarik minatnya, sebenarnya. Itu juga karena ia ditawarkan bekerja sebagai jurnalis bebas, berkelana. Dan Miiko ingin kebebasan, terutama apabila tidak ada kepastian mengenai dirinya dan Tappei.

Kalau dulu jaman-jaman SMP, SMA, mereka masih bisa berhubungan tanpa status, tapi sekarang? Di umur dua puluh satu tahun?

Bahkan Momo pun bertanya mengapa ia tidak _jadian _dengan Tappei. Bayangkan, _her baby sister _bertanya seperti itu! Miiko seperti ditampar, ia hanya bisa tersenyum paksa dan mencari alasan yang logis.

Tapi apa alasan itu? Mereka berdua takut berkomitmen? Jarak jauh? Miiko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada pegawai yang membawa pesanannya. Ia kembali menatap salju yang perlahan turun menutupi jalan, melihat orang-orang yang berjalan, terlena dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Terutama melihat sepasang kekasih yang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Begitu manis, hanya memiliki mata kepada pasangannya. Begitu dekat. Begitu terjangkau.

Ah, rasa iri muncul dihatinya, tapi Miiko mendorongnya jauh. Sudah biasa.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no, no no_

Café ini merupakan tempat kenangan mereka berdua sejak jaman SMA.

Hampir setiap hari sepulang sekolah mereka berdua duduk di sini, menikmati secangkir cokelat hangat. Bahkan di hari panas sekalipun. Maka dari itu, Miiko tidak pernah memesan kopi di sini. Mereka terkadang duduk dalam diam, atau mengobrol tentang apapun yang berada di pikiran mereka. Apabila mereka sedang bertengkar, ia hanya perlu datang ke tempat ini dan beberapa menit kemudian Tappei akan masuk, memesankannya makanan favoritnya, meminta maaf, dan mereka akan kembali normal.

Bahkan pegawainya pun sudah hafal nama dan wajah mereka. Sudah hafal pesanan mereka. Sudah tahu bahwa mereka bukan pasangan, tapi tetap selalu pergi berdua. Tidak pernah mengajak Marie-chan, Yuuko, atau Kenta. Apalagi Miho atau Yoshida. Tempat ini milik mereka berdua.

Tapi sejak mereka pisah tempat kuliah dan Tappei pergi…

Tetap saja hanya ia sendiri yang berada di sana. Beberapa pegawai bertanya ke mana perginya pemuda 'tinggi, tampan, _bad boy' _yang selalu bersamanya. Miiko hanya tertawa dan tersenyum bahwa 'ia pergi'. Beberapa pegawai menatapnya kasihan, tapi Miiko berbalik dari tatapan itu.

Ia tidak perlu melihat dari orang lain apa yang ia rasakan.

SMA. Masa-masa paling indah, baginya. Mereka berdua begitu dekat, begitu mengenal satu sama lain, begitu… menyatu. Tapi tetap belum resmi. Walau begitu seisi sekolah sudah tahu bahwa Miiko milik Tappei dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ketika ia tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang hiperaktif, yang baik dengan semua orang, yang 'menawan tetapi tetap _oblivious' _–kata Tappei, yang _charmed _beberapa murid baru, mereka langsung mendapat pelajaran bahwa Miiko sudah milik Tappei. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Miiko memang 'melepas' Tappei untuk berkencan dengan siapa saja, walau dalam hati ia merasa sakit, tapi… toh Tappei akan kembali lagi ke sampingnya. Atau begitulah pikirannya.

Hanya ada satu gadis. Satu gadis, satu kencan di mana Tappei terlihat begitu bahagia, membuat Miiko _moping _selama beberapa minggu sebelum Marie-chan muak dan menghadang Tappei sendiri. Adu mulut pun terjadi, dan berakhir dengan Tappei mengejar Miiko sampai café ini di kala hujan, meminta maaf dengan suara paling sedih, memesankan mereka berdua cokelat hangat, dan memeluknya erat.

Pertama kali Tappei menciumnya.

Mereka membatasi kontak tubuh. Berpegangan tangan, berpelukkan, saling mengacak rambut satu sama lain, menyentil telinga, itu masih wajar bagi mereka. Mencium kening atau pipi, _special occasion. _Tapi mencium bibirnya?

Itu adalah _first kiss _bagi Miiko, dan entah mengapa, dalam hati, ia berharap bahwa Tappei akan menjadi _first and last kiss _baginya.

_Ah, wistful thinking. _

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I give anything_

Pada akhirnya, semua hanya kenangan.

Kenangan manis memang, tapi _that's it. A memory. _

Karena tepat setelah Tappei menerima surat penerimaannya, ketika mereka berdua mendapat surat penerimaan mereka, Miiko mendapat firasat.

Mereka akan berpisah.

_Photography _adalah_ passion _Tappei, dan Miiko tidak akan pernah mengambilnya dari Tappei. Tapi tetap saja, dengan jarak yang memisahkan mereka…

Mungkin Miiko sedikit sensitif waktu itu. Mungkin karena ia lelah karena apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka tidak berubah dari dulu. Ciuman waktu itu hanya satu kali waktu, karena Tappei kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Mungkin, hanya Miiko yang mengharap lebih.

Mereka berpisah ketika mereka masih bertengkar.

Tappei mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali, tapi Miiko tidak ingin mendengarnya beralasan. Bagaimana bisa, ketika ia mengetahui Miho diterima di universitas yang sama? _Crush _yang muncul saat SD terpupuk hingga sekarang, walaupun jelas-jelas Tappei dekat dengan Miiko.

_Insecurity destroyed her. _

Miho lebih cantik, lebih pintar, lebih… segalanya. Itu yang Miiko kuatirkan. Bahwa, walaupun setelah beberapa tahun berteman dan lebih dari teman, ketika Tappei jauh darinya, bebas, dan dengan gadis seperti Miho…

Sebut ia bodoh, tapi cinta membuatnya buta.

Pada akhirnya, _tension _di antara mereka tidak hilang bahkan ketika Miiko member _surprise visit _beberapa bulan kemudian. Ketika ia sudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya. Tappei terlihat lebih bersemangat, tapi mereka berdua masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana Miiko berteriak kepada Tappei dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, kemudian tidak mengontaknya selama beberapa hari.

Tetap saja…

Ia akan memberikan apa saja demi mendapatkan ketenangan dan kebahagiaan yang dulu.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

'_fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong_

_They knew better, still you said forever_

_And ever, who knew_

Kata orang, nikmati suatu kebahagiaan, _cherish, _dan hayati setiap detiknya karena kebahagiaan itu mungkin tidak akan terulang dua kali.

Miiko menyesal tidak mengikuti nasihat itu.

Bagaimanapun, sekarang, beberapa tahun kemudian baru ia menyesal ia begitu _careless _dengan masa-masa yang ia lewati dengan Tappei, hmm? Tidak menyadari bahwa, suatu saat nanti, ada masa di mana ia menginginkan masa itu datang kembali. Tidak menyangka bahwa kebahagiaan itu akan hilang darinya.

Huh, _life is full of surprise. She should've known it. _Bagaimanapun, kalau ada seseorang yang berkata dulu, dulu sekali bahwa ia akan menemukan _love of her life _dalam sosok Eguchi Tappei, ia akan tertawa.

Tapi toh, itu kenyataannya.

Rindu dengan senyumnya, rindu dengan tawanya, rindu dengan suaranya. Rindu dengan tingkah lakunya, rindu dengan pengertiannya, rindu dengan candanya, rindu dengan tingka kekanak-kanakannya. Rindu akan dirinya.

Ah, cinta memang rumit, ya. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan masa-masa SD di mana segalanya lebih simpel. Bahkan SMP pun sudah mulai rumit. Apalagi SMA. Kuliah? Kangen terus. Tapi apa di luar sana Tappei ingat akan dirinya, atau sedang bersama orang lain?

Menyesal, benar-benar menyesal. Dulu, ia masih begitu polos, begitu naïf. Berfikir bahwa mereka akan selalu seperti ini selamanya. Bahwa kebahagiaan itu akan tetap ada, bahwa mereka tidak akan terpisahkan, bahwa mereka akan menjadi tulang punggung, penyemangat masing-masing. Sekarang, mereka berdua hanya bisa menyemangati dari jauh, itupun masih ada masalah dari berbagai tempat.

Andai, dulu ia bisa membekukan waktu saat Tappei tersenyum atau tertawa bebas, dan merekamnya dan mengulangnya terus menerus. Mungkin akan mengikis sedikit rasa rindu yang sudah tumbuh permanen di hatinya. Tapi mungkin. Mungkin saja, apapun yang terjadi, rasa rindu itu masih ada. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha untuk mengikisnya, _right? _Mungkin saja ia tidak akan merasa sesesal ini. Mungkin saja…

Stress dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia meraih cokelat panasnya tepat ketika pintu depan terbuka. Ia berbalik, dan ingatan masa lalu menghantamnya keras.

_Tidak mungkin. _

_Yeah, yeah_

_I keep you lock in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we, until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened _

Sama seperti waktu itu. Hanya, ia sudah banyak berubah. Lebih tinggi –kalau itu masih bisa terjadi, terlihat lebih dewasa, lebih _segalanya._

Nafasnya tertahan. Ia membeku, tidak bisa mempercayai matanya. Ia mengedip. Sekali, dua kali. _Ia _masih ada di sana.

Berarti ini nyata?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya. Ia kemudian kembali menata pintu masuk, dan _ia _masih ada di sana.

"Tappei?"

Tappei terlihat… hebat. Terlihat banyak berubah. Ia bisa merasakan sedikit iri dan sesal ketika tahu bahwa ia tidak ada untuk melihat perubahan itu terjadi. Tapi Tappei tetap berada di sini.

Tidak.

Untuk apa ia ada di sini?

Tappei berjalan mendekatinya, walaupun ia masih belum yakin bahwa itu adalah sosok Eguchi Tappeinya, semirip apapun ia. Ia menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya, dan menyeruput cokelat hangatnya.

"Pasti mimpi. Mungkin kurang tidur…" ia bergumam, tidak sadar bahwa Tappei berada beberapa meter darinya.

"Kurang tidur kenapa lagi, hmm? Masa' iya sudah sebesar ini kau masih belum bisa mengurusi diri sendiri?"

Suaranya masih sama.

Miiko menghela nafasnya, menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi yang berbentuk sofa. Ia menatap Tappei, melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Ini benar-benar Tappei. Benar-benar dirinya.

Kedua matanye mengunci kedua mata cokelat milik Tappei. Ia terkesiap ketika begitu banyak emosi yang muncul di sana. Rindu, lelah, bahagia… cinta.

"Tappei?" Ia mendapati dirinya berbisik.

Tappei tersenyum. "Ini aku. Kau kira siapa, huh? Mimpi?"

Ya, ia kira ia sedang bermimpi karena, tidak mungkin Tappei berada di sini ketika ia dengan jelas berkata bahwa ia sedang menyelesaikan semester terakhirnya, kan?

Ini mimpi, kan?

Tapi Tappei di depannya terlihat begitu nyata…

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

'_Cause they're all wrong but_

"Tappei?"

Tappei terlihat kesal, kemudian menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kehangatan yang ia pancarkan begitu familier, dan yang Miiko ingin lakukan hanya menyender kepada pundak familier itu dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pemuda yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya bertahun-tahun itu. Tapi ia menahan dirinya. Ia sudah capek, sungguh. Ia ingin tahu ada apa diantara mereka, apa Tappei mencintainya seperti Miiko mencintainya, atau Tappei menemukan gadis lain?

"Ini aku, Miiko. Maaf waktu itu aku berkata tidak bisa mampir tapi… ini kejutan," Tappei menatapnya, tersenyum. Mau tak mau pun ia ikut tersenyum dan menyenderkan dirinya ke Tappei. _Akhirnya. _Ia begitu rindu, dan kehangatan yang ditawarkan Tappei langsung meluluhkan rasa rindunya perlahan-lahan.

"_You! I'm really, really worried when you said you couldn't get here this holiday," _Miiko bergumam, akhirnya meraih tangan Tappei dan menyatukan jari mereka. Otomatis jemari Tappei bertaut dengannya, menggenggamnya erat, seperti dulu lagi.

Ia merasakan kepala Tappei bersandar di atas kepalanya, dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu sedang tersenyum.

"_Well, I'm here right now, am I?"_

_That last kiss, I'll cherish, until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

"_What are we, Tappei?"_

Ia bisa merasakan Tappei menegang di sampingnya, tapi kemudian relaks kembali. Ia menunggu, hampir menutup matanya. _This is it. _

Apa Tappei merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, atau ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon?

"_I love you, isn't that enough?"_

Miiko menutup kedua matanya.

Tappei mencintainya, Tappei _mencintai_nya. Ia, Yamada Miiko yang biasa-biasa saja! Tappei bisa saja jatuh cinta kepada orang lain, yang lebih darinya, tapi Tappei mencitainya…

"_The question is, do you love me?"_

Miiko tertawa. Oh Tappei…

"_I've been loving you since forever, maybe since the first day we met."_

Tappei tertawa di sebelahnya.

"Kita berdua bodoh, eh? Menyianyiakan waktu seperti ini. Bermimpi akan hal yang sebenarnya ada di depan mata, tapi ego dan _insecurities _kita tidak membiarkan kita menggenggam mimpi itu."

"Atau mungkin kita yang belum siap," bisik Miiko, mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Tappei dalam-dalam, kedua mata mereka bertemu. "_But here I am. I love you, and I'm ready. To be with you. Whatever you need me."_

Tappei tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum. Senyum bahagia yang, kata Kenta, hanya ditujukan kepada Miiko. Hanya Miiko penyebabnya.

Ia bisa lihat apa yang orang lain lihat sekarang.

"_I'm your everything, _Miiko. _Are labels important?"_

"_No."_

"_Then?"_

Miiko tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh Tappei…"

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain, tenggelam dalam lautan emosi yang muncul di kedua mata mereka. Perlahan, mereka mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah satu sama lain.

Mendekati Tappei, Miiko menutup kedua matanya. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman manis, penuh dengan perasaan mereka. Rindu, bahagia, sayang, _cinta…_

Jemari mereka, yang masih bertaut, saling mengerat. Miiko merasakan sebuah tangan muncul di pipinya, menuju lehernya, dan menariknya untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Bibir mereka berdua bergerak singkron, seakan mereka telah melakukan hal ini beratus kali. Mungkin karena mereka sudah familier dengan satu sama lain…

Perlahan, mereka saling menjauh. Melepaskan kedua bibir mereka. Tapi kemudian Tappei menempelkan dahinya. Miiko membuka kedua matanya, tersenyum lebar.

"_There, Aishiteru."_

"_Aishiteru."_

_My darling, _

_Who knew_

Akhirnya ia tidak perlu menunggu lagi.

**END**

* * *

Selesai hari Selasa, 01/08/2013. _Hope you like it! Review?  
_


End file.
